Another Beside Me? No way!
by mixedfic
Summary: The Teen Titans are visiting Gotham City, to visit Batman, a.k.a Bruce Wayne. What happens when Robin, Tim Drake, the one that works with Batman starts hitting on Raven...how will Robin, Richard Grayson of the Teen Titans, keep his emotions at bay?ON HOLD
1. Gotham City

Hello people of...well in this its going to be the world, buy anyway! on with the subject at hand.  
This is my first Teen Titans story so give me some slack ok...? 

This came to me while i was reading a Teen Titan comic book...which was very funny may i add...anyway yea so hope you enjoy this...out of no where story.

**♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡**

**Summary-** _The Teen Titans are visiting Gotham City, to visit Batman, a.k.a Bruce Wayne. What happens when Robin, Tim Drake, the one that works with Batman starts hitting on Raven...how will Robin, Richard Grayson of the Teen Titans, keep his emotions at bay? _

**♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡**

**Another Beside Me? No way!**

_by:mixedfic_

_Disclamer-I don't own anything beside the newspaper boy_

**♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡**

"GOTHAM CITY HERE WE COME!" Beast Boy screamed in joy. Robin smirked and continued to drive his R-Cycle. Yup it was true, the Teen Titans were off to Gotham City, to see none other than Robin's teacher, Batman. You must be wondering what would happen to Jump city if the teen titans are in Gotham city right? Well don't worry, the Titan East are taking care of that.

"Boo Ya! I've always wanted to go to Gotham City!" Cyborg screamed in excitment.

"Friend Robin, who is this Bruce Wayne to who's house we are going to?" Starfire asked curiously from the radio transmitor that connected the T-Car and Robin's Helmet.

"A friend...an old friend...were here." Robin explained, as they reached the big dark gates of Wayne Manor.

"Uhhh...Robin dude how are we suppose to get i-" Cyborg was cut short as the humongous gates of the manor started opening.

"You were saying something Cyborg?" asked Robin, while smirking under his helmet.

"Nothing" was Cyborgs reply as they drove into the drive way.

Cyborg parked the T-car beside a Ferrari F-50, and Robin beside the T-car. Everybody closed the door behind them as they got out of the car.

"Man that was a long ride!" Beast boy said as he streched, while in his cat form.

"Friend Raven, you have not said anything while in this glorious trip to the Manor of the Wayne why may I ask?" Star asked, motining to the hodded girl.

"Just didn't feel like it." was Raven's intelligent reply.

Star shrugged her shoulder, and followed the rest of the Titans to the main door.

**DING DONG**

"Man that's just plain freaky..." Beast Boy said while shivering.

The door slowly opened to show an elderly man standing there with a warm smaile on his face.

"Ah...if it isn't the Teen Titans...Welcome to Wayne Manor, hope you feel at home." The man motioned them to come inside.

Robin walked inside first and then came Raven, but the rest just stood there looking dumbstrucked at the sence that lay infront of them.  
The Wayne Manor's entrance, it was magnificant(sp), with a HUGE chandelar in the middle of the room, that made the whole room as bright as gold.

Star, BB, and Cy slowly walked into the Manor, and looked around.

"Oh so rude of me...I have forgotten to introduce myself...My name is Alfred, I am the butler of this house." Alfred explained warmly.

"Alfred if you could so kindly show them to thier respected rooms..." Robin said as he started walking up the stairs, to a place only known to him.

"Yes Master Richard...I shall." was all Alfred said and started walking of to the right.

BB was the first one out of his "daze" of the Entrance of the Wayne Manor and asked,

"Richard? Who's Richard?" BB asked confused.

"That would be me Beast boy..." Beast Boy looked up to look for the source of the voice and saw that it was Robin.

"Dude seriously? your name is Richard? How come we never knew?" asked a courios looking Beast Boy as he turned himself into an ape, sat down and started to scratch his head.

"That's becasue you never asked." was Robin's/Richard's simple answer as he proceeded to walk up the stairs to his unknown destination.

"That was wierd..." Cy said as he started to follow Alfred.

"Yeah... you coming Star?" asked BB

"Yes" Star replied still in shock to see such a huge entrance hall, not that the tower didn't have a huge entrace hall, but she had never seen that big of a light bulb, it was huge, and strangley glowed the same colour as the huge ball of yellow up in the sky every morning.

"Strange..." Star whispered to herself as she flew beside Raven who was walking calmly, following the strange old man named Alfred.

**♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡**

**Hope you enjoyed, I know it's short but its not really chapter one its kind of a prolouge, but there's more were that came from. So review, if you want to read the rest of the story.**

**mixedfic (peace) **

**REVIEW! **


	2. Wayne Manor

WOW! Never thought I'll get so many reviews in one day!  


**RavenEmpressOfAzarath-** Well looks like your a big fan of ROBxRAE, so am I, but the ending of the story you just have to wait and find out.'enter evil laughter'

**Creative Spark-** I know Robin is a bit different in my story, but don't worry its only becasue he's excited to be back to a place he once called home. Don't worry his "mysterious" side will soon come back.

**serasvictoria666-** Well glad you like my idea, the funny thing is I got the idea while doing my laundry and I was sitting there reading the Teen Titans comic...lol.

**Mizuki Ai-** Well aren't you an evil one. Thanks for the review.

**VZETVRSN-** Well I'm glad you like my story, keep reading and tell me if it's intresting or not.

**26WhiteRaven-** You said it! Gotham city is perfect for a place to live. Sometimes I wish there was a portal that lead to the cartoon world and back to the living world. But 'sigh' it will never be true :'(

**weeww**- I know I know I make a lot of grammar mistakes, what can I say, I'm always in a hurry, but i'll TRY to improve.

**A Raven's last song-** Well you wanted an update, HERE IT IS!

**Elemental-animal-** Here it is! as you wanted,updated.

**superheroxnerd-** Trust me I will get all the information right, becasue I have read a lot of comics. Thanks for the review.

**The Thrice-Damned Lady Fate-** Thanks for telling me, I'll surely take the advice, and thank you for the review.

**♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡**

**Summary-** _The Teen Titans are visiting Gotham City, to visit Batman, a.k.a Bruce Wayne. What happens when Robin, Tim Drake, the one that works with Batman starts hitting on Raven...how will Robin, Richard Grayson of the Teen Titans, keep his emotions at bay?RxR(now which one is the firt R? Robin from Batman or Robin from Teen Titans?) _

**♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡**

**Another Beside Me? No way!**

_by:mixedfic_

_Disclamer-I don't own anything beside the newspaper boy_

**♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡**

"I am **NOT** wearing **THAT**!" Raven screamed emphasizing on the words Not and That.

Raven was arguing with Starfire about the **DRESS** she had to wear at the Dinner Party. As we all know Raven and a dress are not a good match, but we never know... it just might.

"Please friend Raven you shall look, how do you earthlings say it, umm...Yes! Beautiful, please Raven wear this just once for me?" that was the last line, Raven couldn't say no. You must be wondering why right, well it's becasue Star was giving her **"The** **puppy dog eyes"**

"Ok...fine" Raven gave in finally.

"GLOURIOUS! WE SHALL HAVE THE BEST PARTY OF DINNER!" Star screamed in excitment.

"I'll take it you've never been to a dinner party before..." Raven said as she chuckled to herself.

"No, I haven't, would you so kindly explain to me why we are having a party of dinner..?" Star asked, with a confused look on her, emotion**'full' **face.

Raven smiled at Starfire, well this was going to be boring, but what the hell it's better than talking about **THE DRESS**

**♡--♡Back at the Titan Tower♡--♡**

"Hey Roy did you make the tuna sandwich I told you to make?" asked BumbleBee, looking irritated.

"No" was Speedy's simple answer as he continued surf channels on the TV

"Oh you are goi-" as Bumble Bee was about to go and put some sense into the red haired boy, the fish boy, Aqualad, made his entrance, by splashing water all over Bee, and making her madder than she was before.

"Hey Speedy...Bumbl-- oh oh..." he knew he was in trouble. BumbleBee's face was...well, red, but she wasn't blushing she was mad. We all know how Bee get's if she's angry...this was going to be bad.

((((((THIS SCENE HAS BEEN CUT OF FOR THE BLOODY VOILENCE)))))

"If that didn't teach you to never mess with me, then trust me the next bruse won't be on the head, it'll be somewhere least expected.." BumbleBee explained as she walked out of the living room smirking evily. Leaving behind, not one, but two brused Titans, Aqualad and the one and only Speedy.

**♡--♡Back at Wayne Manor♡--♡**

"Master Bruce the guests are here..." Alfred informed.

"Thank's Alfred, I'll be up there in a about 10 minutes" Bruce replied, going over his recent mystery.

"I shall tell them that Master Bruce." Alfred notified Bruce as he walked out of the bat cave.

"So how long are you going to stand there?" A shadowed figure came out of the depths of the shadows lingering in the cave.

"How long ago did you notice?" the mysterious figure asked.

"The moment you stepped into the bat cave...I think I better change the code, don't you think-- Richard?" Bruce simply stated.

"It's been a long time...so why was the sudden call for a visit?" asked now an un-masked version of Robin, Richard Grayson, from the Teen Titans.

"You were always the clever one..." Bruce turned himself around, tarring his eyes away from the big computer screen.

"So...?" Richard asked axiously, waiting for Bruce to continue.

"I called you all here, becasue Joker has some new...goons, to do all his dirty work, and it turns out to be that they are from Jump City-" the suprise look on Richard's face told Bruce that the Titans had no idea, what so ever about this event.

Richard sighed as he ran his hand through his hair, trying to lower the tenson.

"Who are they?" Richard asked, with a serious look in his eyes.

"The call tham self the Hive Five...you know them?" Bruce looked away from his computer screen to see Richard glaring at the screen, which held the picture of his targets.

"So you have...'sigh' we'll discuss this later with Tim and the other Titans...deal?" Bruce asked.

Richard considered the opinion, and replied "It's ok...but why does Drake have to come?" Richard asked with a frown.

Bruce chuckled, the two boys had never liked each other. Always wanting to compete on who's the best Robin.

"You guys never change...that was 2 years ago will you two ever stop?" asked Bruce as he continued to chuckle, trying really hard not to burst out laughing.

Richard just rolled his cyrstal blue eyes, and snorted. "Yeah that'll be the day..." He replied with sarcasm dripping from each word he spoke.

"Anyway...speaking of Tim, did you see him in his room?" asked Bruce curiously.

"There are 2 problems with thay question: one I hate Drake so why the hell would I go check his room and two his room is on the third floor not the secound." Richard stated.

"Well where ever he is, he better show up for the dinner party tonight-- so shall we head up to the dining room?" Bruce asked as he got up from his chair and straightend his black suit.

Richard rolled his eyes at what Bruce was wearing, and commented "Do you always have to wear a suit...even in the comfort of your own house?"

"This isn't Batman your talking to..." Bruce smirked and finished "...its Bruce Wayne."

Richard gave out a little chuckle as he and Mr. Wayne head up the stairs and out of the Bat cave.

**♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡**

**Prettyyyyy short I know, but don't worry I'll make Chapter 3 longer!**

**REVIEW!**

**mixedfic(peace)**


	3. The Beautiful Raven

**THANKS TO ALL WHO GAVE ME AN AWESOME REVIEW! **

I have nothing to say. Just that this story is being written on my laptop, while I'm in a boring party...lol getting really bored, so this chapter might be a little dull so please give me a little slack. I'm trying the hardest to finish this chapter for all my readers. 

ENJOY! 

**♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡ **

**Another Beside Me? No way! **

_By: mixedfic_

_Disclaimer-I don't own anything beside the newspaper boy_

**♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡ **

**♡--♡Somewhere in Gotham City♡--♡ **

"You really think Joker is going to pay us?" the short boy, Gizmo, asked as he continued to play with his video game.

"I don't know...what do you think See-more?" the pink haired girl named Jinx, curiously asked the teenage boy who was playing around with the different things he could do with his eye.

"Why are you asking me...you're the smart one..." was See-more's smart reply. Jinx just rolled her pink eyes and continued to be bored, forgetting about the whole conversation.

"Oh _lads_..." a shadowed figure entered the dim lighted room "...don't worry about the payment now...trust me Gotham City has so much money that you'll find yourself thinking about having **too much money**..." the figure finished.

"But boss...how do we steal the stuff in the first place, Gotham has tight security..." Gizmo explained as he continued to play his video game.

"Oh that's just the trick isn't it...that's were I come in--I show you the entrance and you show me the money, see it's that simple..." the mysterious figure smirked as he finished explaining his plan.

"But what about the Bat-- Joker?" Jinx asked, looking at Joker for a suitable answer.

Joker just grinned and walked up to the pink haired girl, and said "Were six against two...do I need to explain any further..." Jinx understood what Joker told her and grinned back at her boss, and said.

"Let's go steal some money..."

**♡--♡Wayne Manor♡--♡ **

Wayne Manor, belonging to the richest man in Gotham City, Bruce Wayne the owner of Wayne Enterprises. At this precise moment Mr. Wayne was sitting at the head of his dinning table with two teenage boys and one robot man...well more like teenager turned into robot.

"So Beast Boy tell me how did you end up being a Titan?" asked a very bored looking Bruce.

"Oh, that...well it all started when Starfire landed on earth and w-" Beast Boy was interrupted by someone barging into the dinning room, gasping for air.

"Sorry I'm late...I kind of had a little business to take care of..." Tim Drake had finally arrived, though a little beaten up at the face...but he was there none the less.

"So the dork shows up at last..." Richard said in a whisper, which didn't get unheard by Tim, who was sitting right in front of Richard, giving him a really really dirty glare.

"You're one to talk...dimwit." Tim gave back to Richard's comment.

"Now, boys please...not in front of the ladies..." Bruce explained as he motioned to the huge doors Tim had just walked in through.

All four eyes turned to see the two most beautiful women standing at the door. Raven and Starfire.

"Wow...I can imagine Starfire wearing the dress...but---Raven..." Cyborg knew that Raven was glaring at him at the moment.

"Dude!" Beast Boy screamed in shock, in seeing none other than Raven, the goddess of emotionless' face, the ice princess come on won't you be in a big shock if you see her in a dress! Beast Boy, Cyborg sure did. But the same could not be said about two teenage boys who were starring at, not Starfire, but Raven, how beautiful she looked she looked like a dark angel with her purple hair, that had grown longer, as it feel down her shoulders, the black strapless dress she wore brought out her face like a singer under a spot light. Though most people would find Starfire beautiful, the two young teenage boys, Tim Drake and Richard Grayson were thinking not of Starfire but Raven the dark beauty.

"Wow..." both Richard and Tim said together.

Bruce noticed the three boys were only following Raven's moves as she went and sat own beside Cyborg, and glared and Beast Boy as he said a complement.

Richard noticed that Tim was walking up to Raven, with the look of lust in his green eyes. Richard growled low in his throat so that only he could hear. He was jealous; nobody was getting Raven except him.

Richard got up from his seat next to Bruce, on the right, and glared daggers at Tim, as he walked closer beside Raven.

Tim noticed Richard was also walking to the dark beauty that he found so exquisite.

Both Richard and Tim reached Raven's side at the same exact time, "Hey you really look beautiful tonight..." both the boys glared at each other, with so much hatred that if there hate could be turned to fire it would burn the whole Wayne Manor down. Now that's a lot of hatred.

Raven looked at the two teenage boys' and thought 'Who are they…?'

The rest of the crew, Starfire, Beast Boy, Cyborg and Bruce where just staring at the two boys glaring at each other. They all knew that they both wanted to hit on Raven that was quite obvious.

"Ahem…" Bruce cleared his throat to get everybody's attention, to the head of the table, and continued, "Well seeing that we have all arrived let's start the dinner now shall we…"

Both Richard and Tim broke out of there glaring contest and realized that they just embarrassed themselves in front of Raven and they other's sitting at the table.

Richard and Tim both blushed a shade of pink and walked back to their appointed seats, but not before giving each other another glare. The competition was on. Who got Raven's heart first.

The dinner party went well for the first half; Bruce asked the other Titans how they had all joined the Teen Titans, how many villains they had fought, but sooner or later the question Starfire had asked in the car when arriving here was asked by none other than Beast Boy.

"So Mr. Wayne, how is it that we are at your house, I thought we were suppose to meet the Batman?" asked a curious looking Beast Boy.

"Oh so Richard didn't tell you….?"

"Dude…He didn't even tell us his name was Richard" Beast Boy explained as he snorted.

Bruce laughed at Beast Boys immaturity.

"Well the answer to your question is I am Batman…and Tim here…" Bruce said pointing to the teenage boy on his left, who at the moment was staring at Raven "…is my side-kick Robin" Bruce finished.

"…but I thought Richard was the only Robin?" asked Raven, a little curiously

"Well now that's the thing Richard is not the only Robin, yes he might be the first Robin but not the only Robin." Bruce cleared of Raven's curiosity.

"Oh."

Tim felt somebody staring at him. He stopped staring at the angelic beauty as much as he didn't want to, to see who was the manic staring at him and found none other than Richard glaring daggers at him. If looks could kill he would be 200ft under.

"But friend Mr. Wayne why have you called us to the city of Gotham?" Starfire asked a little confused.

At that Bruce's eyes hardened, as he spoke "Well I called you all here because Joker, the main villain in Gotham City, has got a new group and they are from your city…."

"Who are they?" Cyborg asked

"The Hive Five." Richard replied.

"…but that's impossible we locked them up in jail…how did they get out?" asked Beast Boy unbelievably.

"The Joker can bust out anybody; if it weren't for Bruce he would have had the whole of Gotham City at his feet." Tim explained

"But he is a Joker is he not…so why would he do such bad things?" Starfire asked.

"This Joker isn't an ordinary Joker the first ti-" as Bruce explained the whole story to how Joker came to be, all the Titans, except Richard, were amazed at the rivalry against the Batman and the Joker, for how long it has been going on.

"So that explains why Robin was so keen on Slade…" Beast Boy spoke his thought out loud, earning stares from everybody at the table.

"What...I just said what I thought!" Beast boy exclaimed.

"That is the reason I called you all—we were out numbered but no more." Bruce said with confidence

"Master Bruce, Barbra is here." Alfred notified Bruce.

"Ah…I've been waiting for her, send her in." Bruce replied.

"As you wish master Bruce." Alfred bowed and closed the dinning room doors behind him.

"Barbra's here?" Richard asked

"Oh…did I forget to tell you?" Richard nodded his head at Bruce's question.

"Oh well…yes I did call her, she is also a part of our team you know…being batgirl and all s-" Bruce was rudely interrupted by a loud shout.

**"IT'S NOT BAT GIRL! IT'S BAT WOMAN FOR GOD SAKE!"** that indicated Barbra had entered the dinning hall.

"Ah! Barbra how lovely to see you." All the Titans eyes turned to the dinning room doors were stood a panting girl with red flowing hair that went down her shoulders just a little bit, with green eyes, that held daggers at the moment as she was glaring at Bruce, (A lot of glaring going on ne?) with hatred. She was wearing a black shirt that went a little above her belly button, and black pants that showed off the curves of her hips.

Beast Boy and Cyborg whistled, at the site, which was a bad idea because now Barbra wasn't only glaring at Bruce but at Beast Boy and Cyborg.

"And who the hell are you?" asked Barbra rudely because she was pissed.

"Hey Barbra…" a voice called out. Barbra looked for the source of the voice and found it came from none other than her best friend, Richard Grayson.

**"RICHARD!"** Barbra screamed as she ran up behind him and gave him a BIG hug.

"Barbra----can—'t Brea—the---" Richard couldn't breathe with the force of the hug.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" Barbra apologized as she realized what she was doing.

Richard gasped for air, and gave his best friend a smile.

"It's been a long time no?" asked Richard.

"Yes very long….**SO TELL ME MISTER WHY HAVEN'T YOU SEND ME ONE MAIL SINCE YOU LEFT……..HUH! IT'S BEEN 2 FRIKIN YEARS AND YOU DON'T EVEN BOTHER TO SEND YOUR BEST FRIEND A MAIL!"** this was Barbra, she gets mad at the littlest things.

Richard sighed as Barbra went on with her rant about why Richard didn't' mail her why he didn't come once to visit her…and blah blah blah.

At last Barbra stopped her ranting, to catch her breathe. Richard took this chance to explain before she started all over again.

"Barbra calm I didn't mail you because I've been busy…you know being a team leader and all." Richard said motioning to the people behind her.

Barbra looked behind her and realized she had just screamed in front of so many people and in front of Richard's team none the less.

Barbra blushed in embarrassment, and whispered a sorry to Richard.

"It's ok…and anyway you have the right to scream at me, I should have emailed you at least once…I should say sorry not you." Richard explained as he gave his best friend a hug.

They broke the hug after about 10 seconds, and smiled at each other.

"Oh well….anyway hey guys I'm Barbra Gordon, daughter of Commissioner Gordon, and also Bat **WOMAN**, not girl." Barbra said the last part glaring at Bruce.

Bruce just gave out a chuckle, but stopped the same time as the bat alarm sounded warning them of…

"Trouble"

As the word was said everybody from the table vanished to get in there costume.

**♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡**

**Well here is Chapter 3! and once again thanks to all my reviewers! **

**REVIEW! **

**mixedfic(peace) **


	4. Hive Five

**THANK YOU SOOO MUCH FOR ALL THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS! IT MADE MY DAY! **

**IMPORTANT! Some people had questions to why didn't I put Jason Todd in the story too...well I planned to put all the three Robins together in this fic, but the problem is then Richard Grayson had to Nightwing for Jason to be robin, I know that Tim Drake was the last Robin in the whole series, but if I put Jason Todd in it...then where will he fit in? Batman already has a Robin; the Teen Titans have a robin? Well? That's the problem I 'm trying to go with the real plot...but don't worry Jason Todd will be there...but just for a short while but not as Robin but as Nightwing. I know I'm going the other way around...but that's the way it's got to be if you guys want Jason Todd in the story too. Anyway enough of the explanation and on with the story. **

Sorry for the LONG wait I've been busy with high school and all, and I know this chapter is pretty short, but don't worry mixedfic….you know what call me YUGS I like that better than always calling myself "mixedfic" so were was I…oh yes! Don't worry YUGS will give you a HUGE HUGE chapter next week! Ok…..bye bye…o I mean on with the story! Ma bad! Heheheh. 

This chapter is dedicated to every one who reviewed my story. Here is chapter 4! 

ENJOY! 

**♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡ **

**Another Beside Me? No way! **

_By: mixedfic_

_Disclaimer-I don't own anything beside the newspaper boy_

**♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡**

"Hahahahaha! This is the life... money money and more money!" Joker screamed in excitement as he took a fist full of money, and threw it up in the air.

"Hey boss, don't you think we should leave?" asked See-More, keeping a look out for the police.

"Oh come on lad...it's not like we are goi-" Joker was interrupted as Batman and Robin busted in through the window "--never mind I speak to soon...HIVE FIVE ATTACK!" Joker commanded.

"TITANS GO!" a new voice commanded, as 5 teens busted through the locked door.

Joker was surprised and so were the Hive Five.

"W-w-who are they?" joker asked Jinx, who was equally surprised as Joker.

"The Teen Titans...what are they doing here?" Jinx replied.

Joker now knew who they were. These were the kids that the Hive Five had run away from.

"Ah...if it isn't the Teen Titans, well welcome to Gotham City!" Joker screamed in excitement, throwing his arms up in the air.

"Shut the crap Joker..." now a masked Richard commanded.

Joker looked away from the bat and to the kid standing with the rest of the Titans.

"Wait..." Joker looked from one Robin to the other, confused he asked "...why are there 2 robins? I thought Batman only had one?"

Richard smirked and said, "Why confused? Can't figure out the real Robin?"

Joker looked lost for a minute then had a very angry look on his horrendous face that for the first time didn't have a huge grin but a frown.

"You little bastard...I'll take care of you myself and then I-" Joker was interrupted by a very angry looking Batman, who was growing impatience.

Batman hit joker right on the face, joker fell on his back and looked shocked for about a second, but had his stupid grin back before you could blink(lol that's pretty fast)

"Oh lookie here the bat is getting impatient..."Joker said getting off from the floor.

"Didn't you hear Robin or are you just deaf...he said to shut your bloody crap" said a new voice, Joker looked over Batman's shoulder to see Batgirl standing beside the robot man with a smirk on her face.

"You all hero's are the same...diss the villain and make him mad, and then beat the living day lights out of the villain and then getting the respect of the towns people...shessh get a life people." Joker commented as he rolled his eyes.

"Dude your one crazy fruit loop..." BB said as he turned back to his human form from his cheetah.

"And how is that?" Joker asked upset.

"Because you keep doing the talk and not the fight that villains are suppose to do..." Starfire answered for BB

Joker snorted as he rolled his eyes and said "Fine fine...HIVE FIVE ATTACK!"

"TEEN TITANS GO!"

The fight had begun, Richard took his fighting stance as Mammoth, the huge beast charged for the short teenager. As Mammoth was about to hit Richard, Richard jumped up in the air landing on the monstrous Mammoth's head. Mammoth looked around trying to find the little pipsqueak. He saw Gizmo fighting the big metal man as everything blacked out. Richard had hit him on the head, because he couldn't wait for the idiot to notice that he was sitting on his head.

As soon as Richard jumped off Mammoth's head, the beast fell down on the floor unconscious. Richard looked around to find Drake fighting one of Joker's fat goons, and so was Barbra and Bruce as usual was fighting Joker… Starfire was fighting See-more, Beast Boy was fighting the mysterious Kyd Wykkyd, Cybrog fighting Gizmo and Raven...Richard sighed, he couldn't keep his eyes of Raven the way she moved blocking Jinx's attacks, the way she chanted with her lips moving, curving up and down to every word she said, the way she feel down on the ground unconscious...wait unconscious!

Richard broke out of his gaze and ran as fast as he could to Raven's side, he would have been there in time if it wasn't for the ugly mammoth who at the moment was standing right in front of Richard blocking his way to the beautiful dark raven.

Richard growled in his throat, he was pissed no body kept him away from what he wanted and right now he wanted to be beside Raven, Richard charged with anger, punching Mammoth right on the nose, which by the way started to bleed really bad. Mammoth on the other hand was really happy that Robin was mad, now they could have a decent fight.

On the other side of the room Starfire had finished her fight with the man who only had one eye to see with, as she like to call him she looked around to see all her friends still fighting, she gasped as soon as she saw her best friend lying on the ground unconscious and some black substance taking her into the marbled ground

"Friend Raven!" she screamed. Every single head turned to see why the Tamanarian girl was screaming for when they saw Raven's body disappear in front of everybody's eyes.

**♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡ **

**I know very short! but i wanted it out for my readers...anyway review! as said at the top next chapter will be HUGE! **

**see ya! and don't forget REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Mixedfic(a.k.a Yugs) (peace)**


	5. I found you!

**HELLO! Peeplas... (Loll I say that instead of people) how have you all been? Not that I'll know how you have been but anyway...I certainly hope that the peeplas who read my story enjoyed Chapter 4! And thank you for your awesome/wonderful reviews! **

On with the long awaited story! 

ENJOY! 

**♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡ **

**Another Beside Me? No way! **

_By: mixedfic_

_Disclaimer-I don't own anything beside the newspaper boy_

**♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡ **

**II♣II♥II♣II♥II♣II♥II♣II♥II♣II**♣**II♥II♣II♥II♣II♥II♣II♥II♣II♥II♣II **

"RAVEN!" both the Robin's shouted in despair, as they saw there dark angel disappear in front of their very eyes.

With all the Titans and both Barbra and Bruce's attention on both Richard and Tim, the Hive Five and Joker took this as a good sign and sneaked out of the bank leaving the hero's to figure out what happened, but as usual Joker being Joker will always give out that he's leaving screamed **"SEE YOU AROUND TEEN TITANS!"** with that said he threw a smoke bomb, covering the whole room with black smoke, and vanished.

**♣II♥II♣II♥II♣II♥II♣II♥II♣II**♣**II♥II♣II♥II♣II♥II♣II♥II♣II♥II♣II **

**♡--♡--Wayne Manor--♡--♡ **

"My sensors aren't picking up anything." Cyborg was trying to pin point Raven's location with the transmitter that was connected into her communicator, but unfortunately he couldn't find anything, there wasn't even a fake signal, it was just blank. As if Raven was not even in Gotham City anymore.

Cyborg gasped, the whole time the answer had been in front of his eyes. That was it Raven was not in Gotham city anymore.

Cyborg hurried to the bat cave to tell everybody the news. As he reached the old Grandfather clock, he saw Richard walking up the stairs looking gloomy and really tired.

"Yo Robi-I mean Richard!" Cyborg called out.

Richard turned around with sadness loaming around his blue eyes, but the sadness was soon gone when he saw the cheerful face of Cyborg. This meant only one thing, Cyborg had found Raven.

Richard slid down the railing of the stairs and ran straight to where Cy was standing, in front of the grandfather clock.

"You found Raven!" Richard was so excited he could hardly keep a stupid grin off his face.

"Well... I didn't find Raven—"Cy saw how the grin started to turn into that gloomy face he saw before "-but I know where she is." This brought back, not a grin, but a huge smile.

**♣II♥II♣II♥II♣II♥II♣II♥II♣II**♣**II♥II♣II♥II♣II♥II♣II♥II♣II♥II♣II **

**♡--♡--Somewhere--♡--♡ **

Raven slowly opened her eyes, but as soon as she did she closed it again, her whole body hurt. She moaned in pain.

"My My My... If it isn't Sleeping Beauty." Raven didn't recognize the voice, but it some what sounded familiar.

"What... whe- argh!" her head was killing her, why was it aching so much.

Raven tried to ignore the pain and tried to open her eyes. As soon as she did she wished she hadn't. The site that be hold her was just to scary even for her.

She was hanging up side down from the roof of the T- Tower, from a rod.

Joker noticed the scared look on Raven's face and chuckled to himself.

"Enjoying the view?" Raven glared at Joker from the corner of her eyes, she could see the huge grin that was plasted on his ugly face.

"Why did you kidnap me... ad what have you done to the Titans East?" Raven asked/commanded in a harsh tone.

Joker "Tsk"-ed at Raven as he slowly walked through herds her.

"Oh Raven... too many questions at once my dear... I can't answer all of them now can I" Joker at this point had reached were Raven was hanging from.

"Do Not Ever Call Me **DEAR**" Raven snarled, as she spoke in a harsh voice.

"Now now **DEAR** don't get to feisty…" Joker knew that he was on Raven's last nerve, but what could she do, she was tied up.

"Well about the Titans East…well what can I say they are in the basement were peasants belong…" Joker smirked.

**♣II♥II♣II♥II♣II♥II♣II♥II♣II**♣**II♥II♣II♥II♣II♥II♣II♥II♣II♥II♣II **

**♡--♡--In the Basement--♡--♡ **

"Speedy this is your entire fault…if you hadn't talked us into watching that horror flick then we wouldn't be here!" Bee scolded the red haired teen.

"Oh yeah…blame the innocent, while you are the one that was at fault!" Speedy gave out a remark back, quite angrily.

"My fault!" Bee screamed

"Yes your fault, this wouldn't have happened if you kept you guard up…you are the leader of this team you know."

"Excuse me…but if it weren't for your stupid horror flick, that was very gruesome may I add I would **HAVE **had my guard up!"

"Oh please your just using the movie as an excuse to blame everything on me…but tell you the truth I knew you couldn't keep your guard up, you can't even block Aqualads pathetic punch—" at that precise moment Speedy was hurled down to the ground with a force of a punch.

"Wh—" Speedy looked up to see 2 dark blue eyes glaring at him really hard.

"Pathetic punches eh…I'll show you a pathetic punch you bas—" so the fight went on. Some punched some kicked and some even slapped. Menos and Mais were both sitting at the back of the cage, looking at there team mates fighting.

"You think they know we can vibrate through cages like Flash?" Mais asked looking at his older twin for an answer.

"Na…let them figure it out…and remember if the Teen Titans get here and free us don't even think of mentioning that we had a way to get out from the start. Got it?" Menos explained

Mais nodded his head and both the Spanish brothers went back to watching there team mates fight.

**♣II♥II♣II♥II♣II♥II♣II♥II♣II**♣**II♥II♣II♥II♣II♥II♣II♥II♣II♥II♣II **

**♡--♡--Back at the Roof --♡--♡ **

"Boss!" Gizmo screamed, Joker turned around with a snarl on his face for interrupting his conversation with Raven, well more of an amusement to him.

"What!" snarled Joker

"I-I-It's the Ba-" Gizmo fell down unconscious, as he got hit on the head from behind with a green star bolt.

Joker's face was filled with pure shock, as a dark figure came out of the darkness, with 6 other dark shadows loaming behind it.

Raven smirked; she knew they would find her.

"DUDE!" Raven sweat dropped; give Beast boy to spoil the mysterious mood.

Joker looked shocked for about 2 seconds then started laughing at BB's stupidity.

Thus this gave Batman to land his final punch, before the Joker himself fell unconscious on the floor like the rest of his goons.

"RAVEN!" both the Robin's screamed in excitement, but before anyone of them reached the dark angel, she was being hugged, by the red haired tamanarian.

"OH FRIEND RAVEN I HAVE MISSED YOU SO!" Starfire hugged her best friend, as if it was the end of the world, not that it mattered to her she could breath in outer space.

"S-S-t---bre—" Raven couldn't even tell Starfire that she needed to breath, but thankfully Cyborg could.

"Star…I think Raven needs to breath; she's turning purple with the lack of air."

"Dude…purple…hmmm…it kinda suits you….violet type of eyes and hair…not bad not bad...an-" Beast boy was TRYING to sound smart but it turned around to sound even stupider than before, that earned a glare from our one and only ice princess as BB quotes her to be.

"…on the other hand I think I shouldn't be saying anything…hehehe..."

_'Wow…the first ever smart thing Beast breath has ever said'_ Raven thought to her self amused.

Before Raven even had a chance to breath or straighten hair suit, she was gulped by two happy Robins.

_'O god please feel merciful on me…' _Raven chanted before being kissed on each cheek by one of the Robin's

Raven had shock written all over her face, with a little bit of pink on her pale skin.

Richard and Tim both realized what they had done. As they blushed 10 different shades of red they slowly let go of Raven from their gasp.

Batman smirked, and Batgirl had a huge grin on her face that beat Jokers ugly one 100 times.

The rest of titans were just shocked, excluding Starfire, she was just jumping for joy as her best friend, Raven blushed for the first ever time.

Before Raven could actually speak she was hurled down to the ground with a heavy weight on her back forcing her to not see her attacker.

"Malchior…" was all that was said before Raven blacked out from the force that hit her on her head.

**♣II♥II♣II♥II♣II♥II♣II♥II♣II**♣**II♥II♣II♥II♣II♥II♣II♥II♣II♥II♣II **

**♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡ **

**AT LAST! 'cheers' **

**Sorry I know it wasn't interesting, but I had to write this really fast…believe it or not I wrote this in one day. **

**I feel so bad….I said I would make this longer and I didn't…. 'cries' SRRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**I had to postpone it for a while because my comp wasn't working, and I had a lot of homework from school so I have been quite busy these past days. **

**Anyway hopefully you liked it, and found it interesting. **

**Who was the one that knocked Raven unconscious??? I don't even know, anyway tell me what you think!! **

**REVIEW!! (I know it was a boring chapter but bare with me…these parts only lead to the best parts) **

**mixedfic (yugs)(peace) **


	6. NightWing

**Hello peeplas! Hope you liked Chapter 5, because here is chapter 6! Sorry it's short but it's an update! **

There is a surprise person in this chapter….guess who?? **'Evil smirk' **

Enjoy! 

**♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡ **

**Another Beside Me? No way! **

_By: mixedfic_

_Disclaimer-I don't own anything beside the newspaper boy_

**♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡ **

**II♣II♥II♣II♥II♣II♥II♣II♥II♣II**♣**II♥II♣II♥II♣II♥II♣II♥II♣II♥II♣II **

"What happened to her?" asked a now an unmasked version of Tim, looking worriedly at the unconscious version of Raven on the bed.

"Yes she is…don't worry she was only knocked out cold, not shot." Bruce replied.

Tim watched Raven from the camera that was put in her room for safety purposes, after what that mysterious masked man had said, Tim and Richard were worried about Raven. It was actually a big surprise that both Richard and Tim stayed in one room longer than 4 hours and have not exchanged any unsuitable words.

Bruce walked out of the control room, leaving both the boys to look over Raven. As the multi-millionaire walked down the halls of his huge mansion, he kept thinking to himself, why did that masked man, Malchior, as Richard and the rest of the Titans called him, want Raven?

Bruce had got the whole story behind Malchior from Cyborg. It was quite strange really, how can a man…wait didn't Cyborg say he was a dragon...yeah it was a dragon, anyway how can a dragon that was trapped inside a book come out again? He also remembered Cyborg mentioning that Malchior can only be released with someone's help, and that the person has to have the same power level as Raven.

Bruce was interrupted from his thoughts when he heard Alfred calling his name.

"Yes, Alfred"

"Master Bruce, I do apologize for interrupting your thoughts but it seems Master Jason has come to pay a little visit." Bruce raised an eyebrow at the statement. Bruce glanced at his golden wrist watch.

_'Hmm…that's weird Jason is usually on patrol at this time'_ Bruce thought to himself, making a mental note to ask him about that later.

As Bruce walked down to the living room were Jason was seated, he heard an unusual sound, coming from some source.

_**'Tick Tack' **_

Bruce faced the direction were the sound was coming from. It leaded down another hallway; Bruce looked at the hallway leading to the living room and the hallway leading to the unusual sound, debating on where to go. But as usual the Batman instinct took over, the detective was on a case. He headed for the mysterious hallway.

_**'Tick Tack' **_

There it was again, it was louder it sounded closer.

**♡--♡--Living Room --♡--♡ **

"Alfred…where is Bruce?" an irritated looking 23 year old named Jason Todd, exclaimed.

"He is on his way Master Jason." Alfred replied, quite coolly.

Jason Todd a 23 year old man, with died black hair and stunning blue eyes, was getting impatience. Though he was Nightwing he still didn't like waiting, now if it was him making somebody wait then it was another story, but somebody making him wait was just pure evil.

Jason got up from his seat, walked towards the door, leading out of the living room, when all of a sudden he saw the one and only Barbra Gordon, walking up the stairs while reading a book.

Jason's heart was beating as fast as a race car on a race track, going in for the finish. Yes, it was true our Nightwing was in love with the one and only Batgirl.

As Barbra was walking up the stairs reading her favorite author's, Dan Brown, book Angels and Demons, she felt somebody staring at her; she looked to her left to see none other than Jason Todd, the Nightwing. She smiled brightly at him and waved. She stopped waving when she noticed he wasn't even reacting to her greeting. Barbra gave him a weird look, thinking 'what happened to him?' and walked down the stairs to were the young man was standing.

Jason's eyes was transfixed on Barbra's moves, he didn't even notice that she was coming his way. When she was right at his face waving her left hand since she had her book on the right, Jason broke out of his gaze.

"Ba-arb-ra…" Jason mumbled nervously as he started to sweat, wondering how on earth Barbra came so close to him, without **him **realizing.

"Hey Jason, when did you get here?" Barbra asked curiously.

Jason was so nervous that he was stumbling on his words, "W-e---ll u—m…" he didn't know what to say, it was as if his brain had shut down completely.

All Barbra did was look at the other man weirdly, as she tried to figure out what he was trying to word out, but unfortunately she couldn't because 2 teenage boys were heard coming towards the staircases, arguing about tofu and meat 'which is better?'

Barbra sighed, as she saw them make their appearance. Jason on the other hand stood there dumbfounded.

'Who they hell are they?' Jason thought to himself, as he was about to ask Barbra the question, she answered it before, as if she had read his mind (which she hadn't)

"The metal one is Victor, but likes to be called Cyborg, the green short one is Garfield, who likes to be called Beast Boy or BB." Barbra exclaimed.

"Hey CY, BB come here for a sec I want to introduce you to someone." Both BB and CY noticed the taller dark haired man and walked over.

"This is Jason Todd, also known as Nightwing." Barbra introduced. Jason smiled and said a short "Yo..." but before he could say anything else he was bombarded with questions.

"Are you serious?"

"What kind of costume do you have?"

"How old are you….you look the same age as Mr. Wayne?"

Before CY and BB could go on Jason interrupted, "Whoa whoa! Hold up boys I'll answer your questions one by one so….firstly yes she is serious, I have a blue and black costume something like Aqualad's, but not exactly instead it has a white Nightwing on the front, and…" Jason said with anger "…I am not as old as Bruce, I'm only 23!"

"We—" before BB could finish his sentence they were greeted by a huge

**"BOOM" **

And all of them went back flying from the force of the explosion.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" they all screamed at once, as a figure was noticed making its way towards them.

**II♣II♥II♣II♥II♣II♥II♣II♥II♣II**♣**II♥II♣II♥II♣II♥II♣II♥II♣II♥II♣II**

**♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡**

**There u go I know reallt short, but its an update as said before...**

**Who is the person in the shadows??? what was the explosion??? Hopefuly u'll toon in next time to find out! **

**mixedfic(yugs) (peace)**

**REVIEW!! **


	7. The unusal object

**SORRY!!!! (ducks from the sharp knifes that are being thrown at her) I said I was sorry, reallt it wasn't my fault its all that STUPID SCHOOL'S MESS UP! i ssay if i was the prime minster/ president then i would declare "NO SCHOOL!" ... ok maybe no that but somthing like "NO EXAMS!"...yeah! that's a great one no exams! YES THAT IS WHAT I WOULD DECLARE...but 'sigh' i have no say in that...and neither on the characters of this story. **

**Thank you for all who send me reviews, i appreciate them a lot. Hopefuly this chapter will be better than the last one. Thought i did get a Flame...but hey i don't care. **

**I am sorry i made a mistake in the other story...i messed up nightwing's costume(hehehehe) its actually black with a blue nightwing on the front. SORRY!! **

**Enjoy! **

**♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡ **

**Another Beside Me? No way! **

_By: mixedfic_

_Disclaimer-I don't own anything beside the newspaper boy_

**♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡--♡**

"**WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?**" they all screamed at once, as a figure was noticed making its way towards them.

"Who's there?" Jason asked, as he put himself in his fighting stance.

"It's **'cough'** me..." a strange voice answered. "Bruce..." Jason let his gaurd down since it was none other than his trainer. As Bruce made his apperance BB, CY, and Barbra dusted off all the little grums of the wall. Jason noticed an unusal object in Bruce's hand and asked "Bruce what are you holding in your hands?"

Bruce looked down at the object in his hands and just smirked at the confused man infront of him.

Jason was about to ask him again, but was inturrupted by two teenage boys running down from another hallway, screaming at each other for some bizzar reason.

Jason smirked, both the boys still hadn't changed. They still fought at the littlest of things.

"What do you mean my fault! I wasn't even the one who pushed you!" screamed an irritated looking Richard.

"Oh yeah lie away! you were the the one that pushed me, just tell the truth!" Tim was red with anger.

The both glared at each other...and kept glaring...and kept glaring.

By this time Jason was losing his patience, and was getting really angry, so he walked over to were the boys were **STILL** glaring at each other, kept a hand behind both of them and then

**'BASH' **bashed their heads together.

"Ow...What the hell was that for?" asked/glared Richard

"Yeah what the hell..." Jason was shocked, for the first ever time they were actually agreeing. Both the boys hadn't yet realized who had bashed there _'poor'_ heads together.

Both the teenage boys looked up to find none other than Jason the bully, the so called title both the young robins had given him.

"What are you doing here bully?" questioned Richard as he got up from the floor.

Jaosn smirked "Well Hello to you too...can't say I fell the same way for seeing you" Richard knew that Jason was making fun of him again. Richard glared and just forgetting about the whole situation with a "Whatever" and walked off to were his 2 team mates were.

There was a silent pause before it was inturrupted thanks to Bruce's grandfather clock.

"Oh well look at that it's already 12 o' clock...guess we should be heading off to bed don't you think?" Bruce notified.

Tim got up from the ground and noticed an unusual object in Bruce's arms, giving it a confused look. Bruce noticed the look and just smirked as he walked towards his bat cave.

As Bruce walked towards the grandfather clock, the entrance to the bat cave, he said "Alfred please do call the construction men...I think we need to build the east wing again." as he disappered into his hideout.

"Yes Master Bruce..." was the reply from Alfred as he headed for the phone in the living room.

'Silence'

Still silence

"Dude...that was just too odd, even for Bruce Wayne..." at last BB broke the long silence.

"Well anyway, who wants some **CHICKEN BURGERS**!" Cyborg exclaimed out loud.

"**TOFU BURGERS MAN**!...Its odd if I eat the animal I turn into...it just gives me the..." to prove his point Beast Boy shivered with distaste, "...shivers."

"Dude, your an idiot **EVERYBODY** here **LOVES CHICKEN** not **TOFU**!" Cy said the word tofu with such distaste, as if tofu was like eating someone's puke.

Ewwwww, disgusting!

BB looked offended, but as he was about give a come back, Barbra inturrupted, shocking Cy, and making BB's day. Anybody want to guess??? Yeah you guessed it right.

"Actually I like tofu..." Barbra liked tofu.

**"WHAT!?"** everybody screamed while in shock, while BB just stood there grining like a cheshire cat.

♠-♠-♠-♠-♠-♠-♠-♠-♠-♠-♠-♠-♠-♠-♠-♠-♠-♠-♠-

**I know I know really short but its an update!!!! PLEASE DON'T BE MAD! I SWEAR THAT THE NEXT ONE WILL BE LIKE 19 PAGES LONG!!! **

**I wanted to update as soon as possible please try to understand! i haven't been on this site for like 2 months or somthing like that, and i just wrote this whole this (thought it short) in 20 to 25 mintues. I swear if I had more time then yes i would have made it longer, but my annoying brother won't let me, he wants the computer for himself...mumbles about selfishness anyway hope u enjoyed. **

**Mixedfic (peace)**


End file.
